The Light Within
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Follows Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie: Pyramid of Light, which followed Season 4: Waking the Dragons. Yugi is sad and believes himself evil for completing the Millennium Puzzle, which brought back the Shadow Games. But a Mystery girl brings him a special little package, and sends him on a journey. Can Yugi learn to forgive himself?


**The Light within**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Magic Cradle Megan belongs to Tyco**

 **Might end up making a number of Legend of Zelda references in this: A Link to the Past and Ocarina of Time. Nintendo and Konami own, NOT Me!**

 **Author's Notes: Good News! Found 1994 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Saba the Talking Tiger Saber on eBay again; $45.00 this time. Only this time I hope I can get him. Also found Magic Cradle Megan. But come on! $202.50?!**

 **So, I have to either:**

 **1) Add $222.50 to a $25-$500 Wal-Mart Gift Card, so I end up with $247.50 on said card. (Only have $25 on said card right now)**

 **Or:**

 **2) Pay $250.00 in Cash for about 2 $100, and 1 $50 eBay Gift Cards**

 **This is one of about three of four stories that involve the Magic Cradle Megan doll, her cradle, and all the supplies hidden therein. I so hate the Commercial for never showing us what was hidden in the purple bear compartment. Other than that, and wondering if any of the stuff besides her bottle, (Pink Heart Compartnemt,) was really truly necessary, I LOVE it!**

 **Story Synopsis: Takes place after the first movie: Pyramid of Light, which in this story's case closely followed Season 4: Waking the Dragons. Why else would Dark Magician Girl's image appear after Kaiba's Deck Destruction Virus infected Yami's cards the second time?**

 **Seriously! Anyone here besides me who has the movie on DVD, watch after Magician's Valkyria destroys the Attack Guidance Armor equipped Peten the Dark Clown: Dark Magician Girl's image appears; Eyes clenched shut, right hand fist on her chest, screaming.**

 **Quotes to help my Readers/Followers understand why this story takes place when it does:**

 **"For when you released the Pharaoh, you released Me as well." Anubis; Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie: Pyramid of Light.**

 **"With the completion of the Millennium Puzzle, came the return of the Shadow Games. Also the rebirth of the Pharaoh, and his greatest Rivals." Dartz; Yu-Gi-Oh Season 4: Waking the Dragons.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue; The Task**

In his bedroom, Yugi Moto; a boy of fifteen, with spiky hair of black, trimmed with red, and blonde bangs/highlights in front, slept uneasily.

 **Yugi's Dream:**

 _A group of Egyptologists were digging their way underground, when suddenly, they came across a tomb with a design on the lid; A human body, arms crossed over its chest, and the head of a jackal._

 _"We've found it. The lost tomb of Anubis!" said one of them enthusiastically._

 _"What have we here?" asked another, examining a door on the wall behind the tomb and off to the side. Suddenly, the door opened into a chamber with a blue pyramid with a red eye on one side._

 _ **Yugi's Bedroom:**_

 _"Grandpa will sure be surprised when he sees I figured this puzzle out all by myself," he said; huge, happy smile in place. He grabbed the final piece; the center piece with the eye of Horus on it, emptying the box._

 _"This is it!" He placed the piece into the puzzle. It began to glow._

 _ **Egypt; Anubis' Tomb:**_

 _The door sealed itself, trapping the team of explorers inside the chamber. From the casket just on the other side of the wall, Anubis began to chant._

 _"Sha Ah El, Meh soo. Seh gem, meh chair ooh, em beau"_

 _The tomb came crashing down on them. Up above, the ground gave way, bringing the screaming Egyptologists and their vehicles with it._

 _"When you completed the Millennium Puzzle," said an all-too-familiar voice, "you ushered in the return of the Shadow Games. And the rebirth of the Pharaoh's grreatest Rivals."_

 _Yugi gazed down to the floor and saw the Seal of Orichalcos; the circle of ancient writing spinning around his feet. Black smoke formed around him, and the yellow eyes of a black dragon-like creature stared him down menacingly._

 _"Now, Great Leviathan, crush the soul of the boy, Yugi!" Dartz ordered..._

 **End of Dream.**

Yugi gasped and snapped open his eyes. It took him a while before he saw the full moon above him through his skylight.

He lay on his back, taking slow shuttering breaths. The dream seeming to cling to him, like when a person's clothes cling to their body after they've been sweating.

Then, he heard it: The voice of Anubis.

 _"It is by your very hand that this devistation will occur, Mortal. For when you released the Pharaoh, you released Me as well. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

"So, the people who found Anubis' tomb... died? The night I completed the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yugi?" asked a deep, bold voice. A voice he knew and loved.

"Yami," he replied, his voice cracking with the effort to stifle his tears. "I had a nightmare; There were these Egyptologists, right?"

"Mmm," Yami nodded.

"Well, they found Anubis' tomb. But then I put the final piece of the puzzle in place, and there was a huge cave in, and they... they all..." Yugi was unable to say "Died". Yami sat beside him and rested his arm over the boy's shoulders. He put on his best gentle, reassuring smile.

"Go on," he said.

"Well, then I saw Dartz, and he said: ' _With the return of the Shadow Games, also came the rebirth of the Pharaoh._ ', and the Orichalcos appeared. next thing I know, there's black smoke-like stuff all around me."

Yami gasped. Yugi summoned his courage, and finished his story before the tears began to fall.

"Then Dartz is all; ' _Great Leviathan, punish the child for his grave mistkes!_ ', and the only thing I could see, besides the seal on the floor I mean, was the Leviathan's yellow eyes."

Yami, though not enough there to hug the boy, made to gesture as such.

"It's all right, Yugi," he said. "It was only a dream."

"It's my fault," Yugi choked out. "I brought the evil magic back. I should still be sealed in the Orichalcos."

"That is enough," said Yami. His voice was as gentle as ever, but he spoke with such stern power, he might as well be yelling; like when he did every time he blasted Kaiba's Life Points to Zero.

"You must undergo a journey towards Self-Forgiveness and Enlightenment," spoke a young female voice.

 **Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Sheik's Theme kicks up**

There appeared in the room a young girl of fifteen, with snowy white, jaw length hair, eyes of icy blue, and pink rosy cheeks. She wore a short, white tanktop that cut off at her Solar Plexus, a white miniskirt, a watch with black face and white wristband, white shin guards and shoes that looked made for sparring in karate, and a white choker with a gold locket.

The locket was heart-shaped, with a crescent moon on it. The moon had an eye, a nose, and a mouth on it. The face in the moon looked to be sleeping.

But what caught Yami's eyes was the item she was holding in her hand. It looked to be a cradle of sorts, with a canopy, and objects across the tray; A blue star, a yellow flower, a pink heart, a green bow, and a purple bear in a dress. He made to tap Yugi on the shoulder.

And that's when Yugi saw her; Blonde hair, blue eyes, rosy cheeks...

"It's a baby," Yugi whispered.

"A doll of one, yes," said the girl. Her eyes seemed to burn into Yugi's amethyst purple ones. "Her name is Megan; Magic Cradle Megan."

"Megan," Yugi quietly repeated. Then he gazed to the girl holding her cradle. "And you are?"

"My name," said the girl, "is Alysa Aiday. And I've come to set you on a journey towards Enlightenment and Self-Forgiveness."

"Forgive myself? What for?" Yugi inquired.

"For thinking you are the cause of all the trouble with the Shadow Games," Alysa said. "You must complete the journey I will set you on, to prove to yourself, that you are Good."

She handed Yugi a note. "Follow these instructions, and I will come by to check in from time to time." Then she smiled, handing Yugi Megan's cradle, and said: "Take good care for her."

 **Music stops as Alysa vanishes.**

Yami stared at the note while Yugi stared at little Megan.

 **End Notes: As usual, I need ideas where to go from here.**

 **The other stories I plan on having Megan in, are:**

 **A Parody of the "Back to Battle City" Trilogy:**

 **Episode 122: Part 1 of 3**

 **Episode 123: Part 2 of 3**

 **Episode 124: Part 3 of 3**

 **Perhaps my Sailor Moon story where she goes to Vail, Colorado to investigate strange happenings.**

 **And a special story where my OC, (I'm sure you all know who she is, seeing I use her in EVERY Story that includes my OC,) must care for and protect Megan.**

 **Read and Review this one, Suggest ideas for my Incomplete stories, but please enjoy ALL my works.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
